Zaku Abumi
Also see the original: Zaku Abumi Zaku Abumi was a Hidden Sound shinobi. He died before the start of the series, but he was eventually revived by Orochimaru using the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection. Background Little is known about Zaku's time while he was alive, but he has stated that he was killed by being used as a sacrifice for the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection, presumably at the hand of Orochimaru. Appearance Zaku is a fair-skinned male with dark hair that spikes up, with eyes the same color. However, due to his revival by the Impure World Resurrection, his sclera are dark-gray. He wears a beige shirt with two black stripes, and the kanji for 'death' printed three times down the front. He has light-gray pants, and like his teammates, wears a snake-patterned scarf. Personality Zaku shows clear disdain towards Orochimaru for seeing him and his teammates as little more than disposable pawns. In spite of being faced with his old master whom he hated, Zaku showed amusement at the irony or being revived by the same jutsu that killed him, the Impure World Resurrection. Zaku has shown tremendous confidence in his own abilities, and will take on several enemies at once while telling his teammates to stay back. He can be very foul-mouthed towards his opponents, cursing at them when he is injured. He also seems to get annoyed easily, as proven when he battled TIT-Juliet, and faced their repetitive blaster fire coming from multiple directions. However, he knows when a situation has gotten too dangerous for him, and will not hesitate to call in help from his teammates. During his battle with Matt, upon hearing that the latter possessed a dormant Rinnegan, Zaku immediately called out to Dosu as the team leader prepared to enter the fight himself. While Zaku can sometimes be bloodthirsty during a battle, he generally keeps a certain amount of level-headedness in fight. However, when he is pushed to his limits, his psyche will slowly start to break down. As his battles continue, Zaku will grow more and more malicious towards his opponents, almost to the point of insanity. During his battle with Matt, when it was clear that he had no power over the latter and the only way he managed to survive was due to the Impure World Resurrection, Zaku became almost maniacal in his efforts to defeat Matt. This continued until Zaku realized that he simply was unable to defeat Matt, and his only goal became to compromise him in his ability to fight Dosu. Abilities Zaku's arms have been fitted with air tubes, with openings in his palms. These openings allow him to fire mixtures of air and sound waves for a variety of purposes. He can fire a concentrated blast of air at his enemies in an attack known as Slicing Sound Wave, or he can create a wall of pressurized air to defend against incoming attacks. The Slicing Sound Wave is his main technique, but he also has several enhanced versions that he can use in more pressing situations. Zaku can manipulate the ratio of sound pressure to air pressure to change his attacks; he can use the Super Sound Wave to simply enhance all areas of the Slicing Sound Wave, or he can perform the Blasting Sound Wave to enhance the destructive capability of the technique. Zaku's most powerful form of the technique, as well as his most powerful jutsu overall, is the Supersonic Slicing Wave, a technique with immense strength that can utterly destroy anything it makes contact with. On top of his various ninjutsu skills, Zaku is also capable in engaging in hand-to-hand combat, as he attacked the members of TIT-Juliet in turn, knocking them all away repeatedly with his bare hands. Story Season Four Zaku is first seen when Orochimaru uses the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection to bring him back to life alongside Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi. The fallen members of Team Dosu ask what they are doing there and why they have been brought back to life. Orochimaru assigns them the task of testing the abilities of Matt Withau since having been branded with a Curse Mark. The three are later seen watching from the shadows as the members of TIT-Juliet find Matt's unconscious body. The three of them wait until the next day, and confront TIT-Juliet as they protect Matt. Zaku asks to fight Matt, but Nichi Schroeder denies him, saying he will have to fight her, Taylor Edwards, and Erin Bell instead. Zaku is unsatisfied with this, but he does so anyway, telling Dosu and Kin to stay back so that he can take on all three of them. Zaku battles all three members of TIT-Juliet, ruthlessly beating them back. When overhearing a conversation between Zaku and his teammates, Nichi asks them what they are talking about. Zaku explains to her the concept of the Impure World Resurrection, and how they cannot be killed because of it. He then attacks Nichi head-to-head and severely injures her, pinning her to the ground. While doing so, Matt wakes up and rises to his feet with his Curse Mark active. As Matt sees Nichi pinned by Zaku, he tells Zaku and his team that he will not let them get away with hurting his friends and family. He then viciously attacks Zaku, knocking her off Nichi while he gets his friend and family to safety. Matt and Zaku then engage in battle, and in his Curse Mark-enhanced state, Matt easily overpowers Zaku time and time again, with Zaku's only method of survival being through the Impure World Resurrection. As Zaku tries again and again to get to Matt, he grows increasingly more manic as his body is repeatedly obliterated and regenerated. Zaku uses increasingly more powerful attacks against Matt, but he counters every one of them and retaliates with gusto. Finally, as it becomes clear to Zaku that he has no chance of winning, his sole purpose becomes to injure Matt in order to hinder him in his coming fight with Dosu. However, this fails as well, and Matt uses the Lion's Barrage to knock him into a Tripwire Trap, immobilizing him while Matt turns on Dosu and Kin. After Matt defeats Kin and battles Dosu, Dosu determines that he and his team could never defeat him in his Curse Mark-enhanced state. Dosu then frees Zaku from the Tripwire Trap, and Zaku retrieves Kin's unconscious body while the three of them flee. Category:Character